Conversations with Whovians
by Jess2727
Summary: EXPRESS YOUR FEELING ABOUT CERTAIN EVENTS IN DOCTOR WHO HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**I KNOW, THIS IS DIFFRENT, BUT LETS TRY IT, SHALL WE? YES, WE SHALL.**

**I STARTED THIS SO US WHOVIANS CAN TALK FREELY ABOUT OUR FAVORITE SHOW, DOCTOR WHO.**

*Ninth Doctor Regenerates*

What! No! Does this "Tenth Doctor" have any memory? What if he doesn't remember Rose? Then, what? What, no, that can't happen. No! I just, no! The Ninth Doctor and Rose have had such a great time together, I can't process, No! I, what do I do? Eat, I used to eat. I need a banana. Bananas are fantastic. So, is Rose and the Doctor. This, this is not fantastic.

That was my reaction to the 9th Doctor's regeneration, seriously I miss him, he only got one season.


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY.**

_*Rose and The Doctor at the end of Season 2 Episode 1*_

I just, I, died and went to heaven.

_*50th Anniversary*_

There is no freaking way to describe how freaking happy I am.

...

#SAVETHEDAY

HE. HE. HE.

_*Preview of Christmas Special*_

No! No! No! I don't want him to regenerate, no! Not him! Why! Are they going to do this every Christmas just destroy our holiday! I just…


	3. Chapter 3

**:) HI.**

9's regeneration was definitely heart-breaking, but there was a sense to it that the 9th Doctor gave that said, don't worry things will get better. It wasn't drawn out and when the process is over and you see the new Doctor it kind of just confuses you.

10's regeneration was long and drawn out. It was gut-wrenching to watch his farewell tour. His goodbye did not leave you with a sense that everything is going to be all right, it left you with this empty feeling in your heart. 10 left a mark on all our hearts and his last words will burn in the stars. When the process is over with you don't get confused you just kind of get disappointed, don't get me wrong 11's first appearance was funny, but when he yells, "GERONIMO" it just proves that what 10 said was right. When he regenerates it's like dying, everything that Doctor was dies and then, there's a new one, but it's not him.

11's regeneration was very long and drawn out and definitely made you want to curl up and die. Personally, I thought it was ironic the youngest Doctor dies of old age. In 11's farewell so many thing happen that remind us how we are going to miss him. Let's see, 1. When Clara walks up to the TARDIS the phone is hanging out on the ground, like the Doctor grabbed it, therefore reminding us that Handles last will was to remind 11 that he needed to fix the phone. 2. Fish fingers and Custard. That's all I'm going to say. 3. 11 is young again, thus reminding us how happy he used to be. 4. His speech. His speech was so beautifully written and it breaks my heart every time I think about it. Also, one thing that really broke my heart was that he finally accepts regeneration, it breaks my heart because that has been one of the things he's been running from his whole life, just like 10 and 9 and every Doctor before them they didn't want to change so they ran. So, does that mean 12 is going to be serious and grumpy and… 5. 11 takes off his bowtie. I burst into tears when he did this. The bowtie represents everything that 11 was, it represented the funny, happy, silly Doctor we know and love; it represents the part of him that was happy when Amy and Rory were still around, as the black coat represents the darker more serious Doctor when Amy and Rory die. So, my point is when he took off the bowtie I felt like he was giving up on even trying to remember what the life he was giving up had to offer. And finally, #6 Amy. When they showed Amelia as a little girl I was cry like a baby, it made it even worse that only the Doctor could see it so that means that's what he wants to see before he dies. Then, we see older Amy I believe dressed as she was in The Power of Three and instead of saying Raggedy Man, Goodbye, like she says in The Angels Take Manhattan. She says, Raggedy Man, Goodnight, which is exactly what the Doctor wanted, one more proper goodbye from Amy before dying. Thus, stripping away any shred of sanity I had left. I'm not going to talk about Peter Capaldi I'm too emotional drained.


	4. Chapter 4

*What would the Doctor do if a companion died*

I've just been pondering this, how would the Doctor react is a companion was killed?

Rose? 9 would feel lost and then break any rule of space and time to get her back.

Rose? 10 would probably feel vengeful and kill the person who killed her.

Rose? 11 doesn't talk about Rose, but I have a feeling he would do anything to see her again so, if she was killed I think he would go back in time and save her.

Martha? 9 has never met Martha, but I think he would have been lost and sad for a while.

Martha? 10, I think he would have cried, but I really have no idea what he would do. The Doctor did like Martha a lot, but I don't think it would be like with Rose where he cared about her so much he kill the person. I think he would probably go back and try to save her somehow.

Martha? I think 11 would do absolutely anything to get her back. I feel like Martha and 11 would get along really well, like even better then 10. I feel like they have the same personalities believe it or not, like they both would be thinking the same thing even though 11 would act silly or differently.

Donna? 9 would probably do anything to get her back.

Donna? 10 would probably feel pretty distraught because Donna was like the glue that kept him together. I feel like the Doctor would sacrifice himself to somehow get Donna back.

Donna? I feel like 11 would definitely do anything to get her back because what 11 needs the most is a best friend and that is exactly what Donna is, the doctor's best friend, nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
